Le Prince
by edniiitahhh
Summary: -Me encontraba en mi carruaje rumbo al Pais del Fuego conocería a mi futuro esposo el Señor Feudal por lo que he escuchado ha sido un muy buen administrador de su reinado, haciendo honor a su apellido Uchiha-..:SasuSaku:. Una historia muy romantica paseen
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo_

_"La medida del amor es amar sin medida"_

_Desde siempre la riqueza y el poder han sido hermanos de sangre, y no solo eso, son casi una misma sangre que parece correo por causes diferentes pero que van hacia donde mismo._

_La riqueza y el poder son uno, son los dos grandes motivos de la conducta humana y bajo esta creencia se regía mi vida, esto era mi motivo de vivir así sera mi historia._

_Era un dia de otoño, oscuro, sombrío y silencioso llevaba aproximadamente una semana viajando conocería mi nuevo "hogar"._

_Me encontraba en mi carruaje rumbo al pais del Fuego para ser más exacta una pequeña aldea Konoha. Conocería a mi futuro esposo el Seño Feudal del Pais del Fuego quien debido a la intolerancia de este hacia las personas vivía en la aldea mas alejada y tranquila, sirviéndose solo de lo necesario, tiene una muy buena reputación y por lo que he escuchado ha sido un muy buen administrado de su reinado, haciendo honor a su apellido Uchiha._

_Y ahora me veo aquí mi padre falleció hace unos meses y mi madre falleció cuando dio a luz, por lo tanto soy la única heredera al reinado del Pais de la Nieve, pero no podré ejercer mi reinado, así que antes de morir fue la voluntad de mi padre que el reinado del Pais siguiera en la familia, por lo que tenia que casarme y venme aquí en camino a conocer al Señor Feudal del Pais del Fuego._

_Hemos llegado a la mansión y la primera mirada que arrojo a la mansión penetro en mi espíritu un sentimiento de insufrible tristeza. Un sentimiento que ni siquiera viene acompañado por una sensación de emoción agradable, por ser calida, poética o acogedora._

_Entonces mis ojos se percatan de una escena revelada ante mi, la espectacular mansión, el sencillo paisaje, los muros helados, las ventanas vacías y oscuras y contemplando todo eso me hace sentir una completa depresión en mi alma que no podía describir apropiadamente, y aunque lo intentase sabia que no lograría._

_Es cierto toda mi vida ha transcurrido en el Pais de la Nieve, un lugar pintoresco y triste con una paisaje que te lleva a reflexionar y que hasta al ser mas alegre haría caer en depresión pero lo que tenia frente a mis ojos no lo podía describir, por primera vez en mi vida, después claro de la muerte de mi padre temí._

_Temí por la persona que habría de conocer, la persona que seria mi futuro marido y claro el padre de mis hijos._

_Si es claro que mi personalidad no era de las mas alegres y joviales, espero asi me lo han inculcado, yo fui preparada para ser reina, soy educada, refinada y por que no hermosa._

_Mi raro cabello rosado herencia de mi madre según dice mi padre, así como mis ojos color jade idénticos a los de mi padre y una piel blanca y suave, así como mis rasgos femeninos y un cuerpo delicado y espectacular._

_Estábamos cada vez mas cerca y con ella esta sensación glacial, un decaimiento, una nausea en el corazón y una irremediable tristeza en el alma que ningún estimulo podría reavivar. ¿Qué sera este sentimiento que me oprime el corazón? ¿Que era lo que me desalentaba tanto al contemplar la mansión del Señor del Pais del Fuego?_

_Me dije a mi misma que talvez un cambio de decoración, una diferente colocación de los detalles de la mansión daría quizá un aira mas de hogar al tétrico edificio que tenia frente a mi._

_Me forme esa idea, guié mi rosado cabello hacia atrás y poder apreciar la vista que me daba el lago que nos daba la bienvenida a la mansión._

_Me afligí un momento, ya que en aquella mansión de melancolía pasaría el resto de mi vida._


	2. Chapter 2Capitulo 1 Quod sint genera

Eh aquí el primer capitulo comenten mucho para que actualice pronto.

Capitulo 1 Quod sint genera principatuum et quibus modis acquirantur

Aquí me encuentro en la mansión de el Señor Feudal de el Pais de el Fuego y mi principal pensamiento es ¿como sera el?

La mansión es muy antigua se ve que ha pasado de generación en generación por la Familia Uchiha, los cuadros antiguos adornan con elegancia la estancia, los grandes y acogedores sillones de estancia invitan a cualquiera a pasar una gran tarde, las piezas que se muestran son hermosas dignas de el palacio de un rey.

-Por aquí señorita- me indica un siervo de la mansión yo solo me dedico a seguirle con mi paso calmado pero seguro, mi espalda recta ante todo y el sonido de mis tacones suena en el enorme palacio.

Entro a un despacho igual de lujoso que lo poco que recorrí de la mansión y alcanzo a admirar un gran escritorio con muchos papeles sobre el así como una enorme silla negra muy fina un joven agachado revisando la enorme cantidad de trabajo.

Wow esto si que no me lo esperaba se ve que es trabajo no le falta al Señor Feudal y aunque no quisiera interrumpirlo pues se ve muy concentrado en su misión lo llamo para poder recibir un poco de su atención.

-Señor Feudal- le hable yo para poder recibió un poco de su atención, mínimo quería conocer el rostro de mi futuro marido.

-Si- levanta su rostro y me encuentro con un joven de rasgos únicos, su piel es de un blanco igual al mío, sus ojos negros y con mucha profundidad, nariz afilada y una boca que encaja perfecto en su rostro, su cabello es negro al parecer tiene destellos de color azul y por lo que revela su atuendo tiene un buen cuerpo.

-Soy Sakura Haruno princesa de el Pais de la Nieve- me presente de inmediato el se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta mi me estrecho de el brazo y después beso mi mano al instante me sonroje lo se fue tonto pero el hombre que tenia frente a mi era muy guapo, no quisiera exagerar pero diría que el mas guapo que eh visto en mi vida.

-Sasuke Uchiha, soy el Señor Feudal de el Pais de el Fuego- se presento el –pero supongo que usted eso ya lo sabe-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y el me guió hasta una pequeña sala en su despacho me senté con cuidado de no arruinar mi bello kimono y el tomo asiento después de mi.

-Pues- siguió el –primero que nada lamento mucho lo de su padre señorita Haruno-

-Gracias- fue lo único que me limite a contestar y no porque no me doliera solo que habia pasado ya 3 meses del fallecimiento de mi padre por un ataque al corazón y simplemente eso ya lo veía como agua pasada, ya no me dolía tanto.

-Y según tengo entendido tenemos que contraer matrimonio- aseguro el y yo solo me limite a hacer una señal con la cabeza en respuesta a un si, pues las palabras no se me dan mucho y por lo visto a el Señor Feudal tampoco pues puedo denotar su nerviosismo al hablar y la dificultad con que me habla.

-¿Para cuando quiere que programe la fecha de la boda?-

Mi educación me dice que el hombre debe tomar las decisiones por lo tanto le otorgare el poder de decidir la fecha.

-Cuando usted lo considere pertinente Señor Feudal-

-Por favor- dijo el – no me hable de usted soy Sasuke vamos a ser esposos deberíamos de conocernos y tratarnos de tu, ¿Te puedo llamar Sakura verdad?-

-Claro, Sasuke- como me costo eso pues estaba acostumbrada a decir el Señor Feudal pero espero que con el tiempo me acostumbre.

-En cuanto a la fecha como puedes observar es otoño y la aldea esta fría así que si no tienes inconveniente en cuanto haya días soleados, tendré todo preparado para 28 de Marzo ¿Qué te parece?- me interrogo y aunque quería decir que no ya que ese dia era mi cumpleaños y claro se cumplían 19 años de el fallecimiento de mi madre no le podía decir que no a mi futuro esposo.

-Como usted diga Sasuke- fue lo que respondí aunque no se lo podía ocultar preguntaría por mi cumpleaños y no sabría que decirlo así que lo tenía que mencionar era ahora o nunca.-Pero ese dia es mi cumpleaños-

Al contrario de lo que creía el no me dijo que no ni me dirigió una mala mirada solo se limito a asentir.

-Bien pues sera el 21 de marzo ¿Le parece bien? No es el cumpleaños de otro familiar –

Bromeo el y yo solo le respondí que si y a sonreírle por el humor con que se tomo las cosas.

-Bueno entonces acompáñame que le voy a mostrar su habitación- yo solo lo seguí hasta encontrarnos con una gran puerta de madera oscura, la abrió y me cedió el paso para que entrara primero, observe mi habitación y me sorprendió lo pintoresca y calida que era a comparación de la fría entrada que percibí al encontrar la fachada un tanto oscura y escasa de sentimientos, como si de una casa abandonada se tratase.

-Bueno- aviso el –espero que esta cómoda a las 2:00 PM sera la comida subirán a avisarte cuando este lista, para que te encuentres al pendiente.

-Claro- era todo lo que le podía responder estaba muy ocupada inspeccionando mi nueva habitación, así que me sorprendí de si quiera responderle a sus palabras.

Mi habitación era grande estaba decorada de un color perla que me pareció un tanto tranquilizador y frió a la vez la cama era enorme, también habia un pequeño escritorio con unos cuantos libros y una pequeña pero lujosa lámpara rápidamente me acerque a ver que libros eran, pues una de mis pasiones es leer y por lo visto el Señor Feudal, es decir Sasuke tiene buenos gusto pues los libros que se encontraban allí me parecía buenos, seguí con la inspección de mi habitación y fui a dar al baño pues tenia un baño particular a primera vista era sencillo pero si observabas bien te podías encontrar con pequeños detalles dignos de una mansión como esta.

El viaje fue largo por lo que decidí que debería de darme una ducha, pero habia un problema mi ropa, no creo que ya este instalada pero por las dudas me acerque al enorme armario que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de el baño y me sorprendió el hecho de que si hubiera ropa pero no precisamente la mía, habia finos kimonos como los que usaba pero esa ropa no era mía, vaya si que Sasuke sabe ser un buen anfitrión, así como me v sorprendida de mi misma al llamarlo por su nombre por lo visto le estaba tomando confianza demasiado pronto.

Dándome por entera de que ropa habia y de sobra me decidí por tomar el baño que anhelaba desde hace 7 horas pues fue el tiempo que no paramos y me encontraba realmente hastiada de estar sentada y limitarme con ver por la ventana de el carruaje, es cierto que habia maravillosos paisajes en camino pero como mi padre solía decir yo soy como un remolino y estar sentada no me es fácil claro a menos que este con una actividad que requiera al 100% de mi es por eso que leer me encantaba requería de la mayoría de mis sentidos así como toda mi atención.

Con esta idea me dirigí a tomar un relajante baño, tiempo tenia pues aun faltaban 2 horas para la comida y podría arreglarme.

Abrí la llave para dejar circular el vital líquido mientras mi mano la tocaba para sentir la temperatura de esta.

-Ah caliente- dije casi como queja, solo me limite a girar de la otra llave y nivelar la temperatura del agua. Una vez lista me despoje de mis ropas y entre a la bañera.

-Ah- era todo lo que podía decir ante tal sensación el agua por mi cuerpo era una sensación indescriptible, pronto tome lo necesario para mi aseo personal, me tome mi tiempo pues no tenia prisa, una vez acabada salí envuelta en una toalla para mi cuerpo así como otra para mi pelo tome un kimono que de inmediato llamo mi atención era rosa pálido con flores bordadas verdes y un lazo blanco para la cintura simplemente hermoso, me vestí de prisa pues me tarde un poco mas de lo que esperaba en la ducha no soy partidaria de usar maquillaje mi padre me decía que el maquillaje no dejaba ver la hermosa flor que era. Oh no otra vez creo que voy a llorar, solo levanto mis ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mis ojos pero simplemente es muy difícil para cada situacion tengo un recuerdo, una frase de mi padre.

-Toc- toc- ese sonido me saco de mis pensamientos y me obligo a mi misma ah limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por mis orbes verdes.

-Adelante- dije

-Señorita Sakura la comida esta lista- me dijo una señora de edad avanzada que por lo visto era alguna ama de llaves o algo por el estilo.

Yo solo asentí y le agradecí, me mire en el espejo y me dije a mi misma que no llorara y que tenia que poner mi mejor cara era la princesa del Pais de la Nieve tenía un principado por herencia de mi padre y me casaría con Sasuke Uchiha para asegurarlo.

Debía de pensar en mi pueblo mi padre manejo un reinado en el que los habitantes tenían la libertad de elegir su profesión, así que tenia que conocer al Señor Uchiha, aunque por lo que escuche maneja las mismas políticas que mi padre es por eso que mi padre me sugirió que contrajera matrimonio con el, pues a lo que lo conoció le pareció una buena persona, así como un gran líder en pocas palabras un gran Señor Feudal.

Salí de la habitación con un solo pensamiento conocería a mi futuro esposo y me aseguraría de que fuera un buen rey para mi pais.

Espero que les haya gustado dejen mucho reviews pliis con sugerencias, quejas, ideas todo es bien recibido por la autora (ósea yo) y me ayudan a que mejore.

Bezos & abrazos


	3. Chapter 3 De principatibus hereditariis

Capitulo 2 De principatibus hereditariis

En los Estados hereditarios existe la costumbre del sometimiento al príncipe por linaje, pudiéramos tomar como un claro ejemplo mi reinado, pues hereditarios la igual que el de mi futuro esposo quien, al ser su padre de una edad mayor, decidió retirarse y dejar en el cargo a su primogénito, pues basta con el acatamiento del orden establecido por nuestros ancestros para que nuestro reinado tenga existo y sea aceptado por el pueblo.

El tiempo pasa, lento pero seguro y una semana desde mi llegada aquí ha pasado y no he convivido mucho con el Señor Feudal, pocas veces cenamos juntos, pues, se manda a disculpar con algún mozo, alegando que tiene mucho trabajo.

En cuanto a el y su actitud, no me puedo quejar por la impresión que me dio su casa, creí que seria una persona vieja, con un muy mal carácter, o tal vez enfermo, o que se yo. Pero no, me encontré con un hombre joven, guapo y fuerte, aunque si de personalidad hablamos, el Señor Feudal no es la persona más agradable, o alegre o conversador. Al contrario es muy, muy sincero, arrogante y hasta frió, pero bueno nada en esta vida es perfecto, y el Señor Feudal Sasuke Uchiha era lo más perfecto, que habían visto mis ojos claro.

-Ah- lanzo un suspiro al aire, mientras el suspiro anteriormente lanzado, empaña la ventana por la cual observo el paisaje, igual que el dia que llegue, frió, otoñal, abrumador y hasta tétrico, muy parecido claro al paisaje que observe todos los días durante 19 años en mi antiguo hogar, el Pais de la Nieve , estoy acostumbrada a los paisajes fríos, reflexivos y hasta tristes, suena difícil de creer pero mis ojos nunca habían visto la primavera, están marcados en el calendario, pero nunca el cielo se pinto de azul.

Mi padre solía decir que:" Hasta que fuera feliz, plena y realizada, hasta ese dia y solo ese dia, la primavera llegaría, los arco iris renacerán, los ríos se llenaran y las sakuras florecerán.

-Ja- que curioso ese dia nunca llego, y para ser sincera no creo que llegue ¿Qué tan feliz me puede hacer un matrimonio arreglado? me pregunte a mi misma- Pues no mucho claro-, aunque quien sabe el Señor Feudal tiene algo especial, por lo menos es amable, bueno casi es amable.

-Ya basta- por Kami estoy destinando todos mis pensamientos mis pensamientos a un solo objetivo, y este objetivo y este tiene nombre y es: Sasuke Uchiha, Señor Feudal del Pais del Fuego, y debía de ocuparme de otras cosas, como de mi pais, mi pueblo.

Pero claro, mi futuro esposo se encargara de eso, oh no y hay voy otra vez Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo en mis pensamientos ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

-Deja de pensar en el-

-¿Qué deje de pensar en quien?- se escucho el llamado de un voz masculina detrás de mi, oh no gire mi mirada solo para confirmar lo que me temía.

-Señor Feudal- dije un poco sorprendida –Disculpe Sasuke-

-Disculpe si la asuste pero la puerta estaba abierta y quise pasar a saludarla y saber ¿como esta?

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar Señor, quiero decir Sasuke- habia olvidado por completo que le hablaría de tu.

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono el con ¿una sonrisa arrogante?, seguramente cree que estoy pensando en el, que a el era a quien me refería, y no se equivoco, pero no lo voy a aceptar, mi orgullo esta ante todo.

-Ah, eso, en.. en.. mi padre, ya sabe recordaba lo que el tenia planeado para el Pais de la Nieve, si en eso pensaba.

-Ah- se escucho de su parte, y fue muy obvio que no me creyó. –Sobre eso, no me ha dicho cuales eran los objetivos de tu padre para con el Pais de la Nieve-

-Pues- oh no, no tenía idea de que decir este hombre me pone realmente nerviosa, haber Sakura, tranquila, inhala y exhala, si eso es clamada, listo.

-Pues vera el tenia varios proyectos, muchos planes para mejorar la situacion economica de el Pais, esa era su principal preocupación la situaciones la que este el pais y sus habitantes por su puesto.

-Bien- dijo y se levanto hasta quedar situado frente a la ventana por la que anteriormente observaba el frió paisaje, y así quedar a un lado mío.

–Entonces supongo que tendré que revisar esos proyectos-

Estaba sentada lo cual me hacia imposible ver su expresión de frente, por lo cual me levante de mi cómodo asiento hasta quedar casi a su altura, pues el Señor Feudal era alto. –Gracias por todo Sasuke, y si necesita mi ayuda en algo por favor no dude en pedirlo-

-Pierda cuidado, que no lo haré, sabe ya paso una semana aquí y veo que se aburre mucho en este lugar-

-Oh claro que no- intente contradecirlo, aunque era cierto.

-No, por favor, si gusta, perdón si gustas, puedes regresar a tu pais y volver, no se quizás unas semanas antes de la boda-

Eso seria estupendo, pues este paisaje me hace entristecer demasiado, aunque claro no se lo diría.

-Como gustes Sasuke-

-Bien entonces ya esta dicho, mandare por ti, unas semanas antes de la boda, mientras tanto, mandare a que alisten tus cosas, Sakura-

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me limite a ver la salida del Señor Feudal de mi habitación.

Que emoción volvería a mi pais. Aunque por poco tiempo, el invierno pronto terminara y con el, la llegada de una arrasarte primavera, por lo que eh oído aquí si llega la primavera y eso me emociona mucho, por fin veré la alegre primavera.

Aunque a mi parecer, claro es el Señor Feudal y yo la Princesa del Pais de la Nieve, pero según lo dicta nuestra tradición es de buena suerte casarse en el mes de Noviembre por ser el mes numero 11, en el cual fue en el que llegue, para ser sincera yo creía que llegaría y que el Señor Feudal tendría todo listo, pero al parecer no, y claro que me parece un gesto muy noble que me haya concedido el honor de seleccionar yo la fecha pero el hecho de que quiera que sea en primavera no me parece del todo normal.


	4. Chapter 4 Quomodo administrande

**Bueno**** eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que manadron sus reviews en serio me ayudan mucho. Dejen muchos reviews para que actualice pronto ¿si?**

Capitulo 3 Quomodo administrande sunt civitates vel principatus qui, antequam occuparentur, suis legibus vivebant

Hay tres maneras de conservar los principados de los Estados adquiridos, cuando estos viven bajo leyes propias y en condiciones de libertad; la primera es destruirlos, la segunda es habitar en ellos y la tercera es permitir que viva bajo las leyes antiguas.

Tenia estas tres opciones para mi reinado no sabia que opción tomaría el Señor Feudal.

Pero para nada seria la primera opción, no permitiría que mi pueblo fuera destruido, no creo que la segunda sea muy viable, pues el quería que viviera en su mansión en Konoha y se que la tercera sera casi segura pues, no se ve que el Señor Feudal tenga intenciones de cambiar la forma de gobernar de mi padre, pues como ya lo dije el maneja a su Pais de una manera muy parecía a la de el.

Tendría que hablar con el, para saber su respuesta, aunque claro no esperaría mucho por esta, pues ya iba en camino hacia Konoha, como dijo el Señor Feudal, mando por mi tres semanas antes de la boda, y estamos por llegar a Konoha, antes de llegar al pueblo este ya nos acogía con sus verdes paisajes, el suave canto de sus aves y la bella maleza que se encuentran en el camino.

La puerta principal de la entrada de Konoha ya se observaba dándonos la bienvenida y con ella mi asombro no recuerdo que fuera tan lindo todo aquí, la gente alrededor es muy amable y me saluda al paso del carruaje, con lo que yo respondo alzando el brazo y agitándolo.

Las casa rusticas, hermosas y hogareñas, hay bellos jardines por doquier no puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto la ladea en tan poco tiempo.

Estamos llegando al palacio y con ella mi vista se poza sobre el lago de la entrada, el cual la primera vez me pareció frió y sombrío, ahora me parece alegre, relajado y lleno de vida, la mansión con los reflejos del sol en el agua dan un paisaje que no podría describir.

Ma abren la puerta y me ayudan a bajar, bajo con cuidado de no pisar mi bello kimono, mientras saludo a los empleados que hacen guardia esperando mi llegada para así darme la bienvenida.

Todos están hay, todos, claro menos el Señor Feudal.

-Bienvenida Princesa- hacen una reverencia y yo solo asiento dándoles una sonrisa.

-Disculpe- le digo al mozo que me ayudo a bajar -¿Y el Señor Feudal?-

-Ah- respondió el –el Señor Feudal se encuentra- perdón no pudo terminar su frase ya que el mismo se encontraba caminando hacia nosotros con paso apresurado y atropellando las palabras del joven mozo.

-Señorita Haruno, creí que era Sasuke, no Señor Feudal- oh no lo olvide

-Si, lo siento, Sasuke- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir.

-Sígueme por favor- me señalo, y yo solo me dedique a seguirlo y no decir ni una sola palabra.

Llegamos a su despacho, y con ello mis vagos recuerdos de este lugar, el me invito a tomar asiento y el después imito mi acción.

-Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- mmm que mala pregunta, el Señor Feudal es muy malo para iniciar una platica, pero por otra parte es muy considerado.

-Largo- y era la verdad, el solo asintió y sonrió, seguida por otra falsa sonrisa de mi parte.

-Supongo que no hubo problemas en el trayecto ¿verdad?- es muy obvio no, si no, no estaría aquí, este hombre si que es difícil.

-Si, todo estuvo muy tranquilo, gracias por preguntar- eso es Sakura, demuéstrale tu buena educación.

-Bueno, como sabe dentro de dos semanas sera la boda, así que viajaremos al Templo Meiji en Tokio.

Oh ya lo recuerdo, no lo eh visto pero eh leído sobre el, este Templo es grande y hermoso y esta construido en honor a el Emperador Meiji y su esposa, y en este descansan sus restos, también recuerdo que el fue el Emperador numero 122 de acuerdo con el orden tradicional de sucesión imperial japonés.

-¿Te parece bien Sakura?- me interrogo claro que no le diría que no mi deber era responder siempre si y hoy no seria la excepción.

-Claro- le dije con una sonrisa, pero esta si era sincera en realidad estaba feliz de que por fin seria la esposa del Señor Feudal.-¿Supongo que esta todo listo Sasuke?- en realidad tenia esa duda que me amargo todo el viaje.

-Claro, solo falta su vestido- ¿Qué? Mi vestido no esta listo, no hice muecas pero ¿Qué le pasa ha este hombre? Espero que tenga una muy buena excusa para esto.

-Y eso porque?- le interrogue ya que no me respondía nada mas

-Pues veras, esperaba a que tu vinieras para que lo seleccionaras, la modista ya esta aquí y hará el vestido a tu gusto - oh que amable de su parte, en ese momento quería abrazarlo y decirle que era el hombre mas considerado que habia conocido, después de mi padre claro ah y Naruto un amigo también Príncipe del Pais de la Nieve, pero no solo le sonreí y le di las gracias.

-Bueno Sakura, entonces ya casi sera la hora de la comida, te guió a tu habitación para que te refresques y en una hora aproximadamente vendrán a avisarte de la comida ¿Te parece?- ¿Qué si me parece? Claro que si que hombre tan más agradable, en serio.

-Claro, Sauske y muchas gracias por todo- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-No tienes nada que agradecer es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, bueno vamos por aquí-

Me guió a mi habitación, abrió la puerta y me dio el paso.

-Bueno Sakura te espero en una hora-

-Claro hay estaré- le dije y el se dio la medio vuelta para seguir su camino, por mi parte cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella ¿Quién lo diría, talvez enamorarme de mi futuro esposo no seria tan difícil después de todo?

**Bueno hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado y si no díganme pliss.**

**Felices fiestas a todos que se la pase genial.**

**¡happ& nEw yEar!**

**Bezos & abrazos**


	5. Chapter 4De principatibus novis qui armi

Capitulo 4 De principatibus novis qui armis propiis et virtute acqiruntur

Es propio del hombre prudente el intentar recorrer los caminos que han seguido antes los grandes hombres, e imitar a quienes han destacado sobre los demás en ejercicio de sus talentos, para que la virtud propia, aunque sea menor, se alimente de aquellos.

Entonces, pues las dificultades de un Estado recientemente adquirido, donde hay un nuevo príncipe, las dificultades del gobierno son mayores o menores dependiendo de la virtud de quien ejerza el poder.

Pues no era la excepción el País de la Nieve. Por lo que escuche ha habido algunas inconformidades del pueblo respecto al Señor Feudal y mi matrimonio con él, pues lo consideran muy joven e inexperto para reinar el País de el Fuego y todavía cargar con el País de la Nieve. Pero espero que, ahora que nos casemos y el tome la administración de mi País la gente se dé cuenta del buen administrador que es Sasuke Uchiha.

Mi boda ja, voy el carruaje con camino al Templo Meiji.

Llevo un gran kimono blanco bastante pesado, compuesto por tres partes la primera es la kakeshita, es como un kimono blanco con un doble forro en la parte baja que se separa, se lleva por debajo del kimono de boda. El doble forro lleva un poco de relleno en la base para que se mantenga un poco abierto. Después va el El uchikake que es un kimono de color rojo muy ricamente bordado. Tiene muchas capas de seda y es terriblemente pesado de llevar. En la base lleva un generoso relleno que permite que el kimono se abra aún más que el kakeshita.  
El shiromuku es un kimono completamente blanco, aunque de cerca se notan diseños en la tela lo mismo que con el kakeshita. Tiene el mismo tamaño y forma que el uchikake. Para distinguirlo del kakeshita hay que fijarse en el tamaño del kimono y, sobre todo, en el relleno de la base. Lo se, lo se es demasiado complicado y que decir de usarlo es casi una azaña estar de pie con este monstruo, pero lo vale se ve realmente hermoso y delicado. Antes de subir al carruaje un joven mozo asi me lo hizo saber.

Flash Back

Me encontraba saliendo de la mansión de Sasuke, me dirigía a la entrada principal para ir al Templo Meiji en el cual Sasuke y yo contraeremos matrimonio, mi paso era en extremo lento y como no llevaba sobre mi casi 50 kilos de peso cortesía del kimono para boda el cual me costó casi 2 horas amarrarlo a mi pequeño cuerpo y aunque suene vanidoso me veo gorda con él.

A exceptuar por eso me sentía realmente bien, en unas horas seria la esposa del Señor Feudal quien, aunque no lo conosco muy bien es extremadamente guapo.

-Princesa Sakura- llaman mi atención cuando estaba a unos metros de lograr la hazaña de llegar a la carrosa.

Giro mi cabeza para ver a quien me interrumpió en mi misión y me encuentro a un joven mozo de no más de 20 años, alto, de cabello negro, guapo y con una llamativa sonrisa que ha sido muy amable con migo y si mal no lo recuerdo su nombre es Sai, si es Sai.

-Si- es lo único que sale de mi boca pues como ya dije este vestido es un gran peligro.

-Sabe, el Señor Feudal es muy afortunado de tenerla, se ve usted hermosa, señorita, en serio- dijo y finalizo con una amplia sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.

Me sonroje, lo sé pero fue un gran halago ¿o no?

-Oh muchas gracias, es usted muy amable-

-Es la verdad Princesa Sakura- ay como odiaba que me llamaran así, pero no tenía tiempo debía llegar al carruaje y sospechaba que eso me tomaría un poco más del tiempo del que planeaba.

-Está bien solo porque es usted lo dice le creo, ahora si me disculpa me debo retirar- le dije y después le di una sonrisa

-Claro Princesa siento interrumpirla- me contesto sin quitar su típica sonrisa.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me di la vuelta seguiría con mi misión.

Fin del Flash Back

Y qué decir de mi cabello, por suerte es largo y no tuve que usar peluca como la mayoría de las novias, pero no por eso me salve de los jalones de pelo. Es un espectacular peinado así como luminosos y llamativos adornos dorados que no facilitan del todo mi vista que apenas se notan debido al sombrero que uso.

Este es un gran sombrero blanco en forma de cuarto menguante de luna, lo usan las novias, y en nuestra tradición se usa para ocultar los cuernos de la mujer, ya que al nacer tenemos un demonio y el sombrero los cubre, así como para mostrar fidelidad a nuestro futuro esposo.

Veía claramente el espectacular Templo, y mientras más cerca mis nervios aumentaban cada vez más.

Podía ver a muchas gente fuera del Templo entre la multitud pude distinguir a Sasuke tan guapo como lo recordaba.

Con su kimono tradicional gris con negro y su cabello igual de rebelde a como lo recuerdo, ese cabello negro que me hace perderme.

Debido a que mis padres han muerto mis tíos son los que me entregaran en la ceremonia, así como en el banquete.

Bajo del carruaje con sumo cuidado ya que mi gran kimono no me permite descuidarme, vi a Sasuke con sus padres y claro a muchas personas alrededor que jamás había visto en mi vida.

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, o por lo menos así me lo hicieron saber, mis tíos se me acercaron a saludare y desearme suerte en mi próxima matrimonio. Nos preparamos pues yo y mis tíos entraríamos por la parte derecha, mientras que Sasuke con sus familiares entraría por la puerta izquierda del Templo.

Se oían tambores, flautas, olía a incienso, la ceremonia en el Templo sintoísta es muy simple, dura aproximadamente 20 minutos, para mi buena suerte pues no aguantaría mucho con un kimono que pesa más que yo.

Empezamos a leer el Código de Ética de Meiji , estaba tan nerviosa creí que cometería un error pero gracias a Kami no me equivoque y llevamos nuestra lectura muy bien. Después hay que tomar sake en partes diferentes de la ceremonia, eh de comentar que odio el sake y tomarlo sin vomitar fue algo muy difícil para mí. Bebimos sake el san, kudo y lit, tres veces para dar un total de nueve al igual que los invitados quienes nos acompañan en esta parte del ritual, después de esto nos consideramos unidos.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia salimos Sasuke y yo primero del Templo a la misma altura, claro que antes era los sacerdotes así como sus ayudantes seguido por nuestros familiares, una vez afuera le entregue a una joven que se identifico como prima de Sasuke mi sombrero para así lucir mi espectacular peinado el cual me tomo horas de arreglo. Salude a la que era la madre de Sasuke quien llevaba un espectacular kimono negro. Y no es que estuviera de luto, es solo que las mujeres casadas deben llevar kimonos negros y las mujeres solteras de colores, es como una especia de cacería para reconocer a las solteras. Afuera del Templo, lamentablemente inician las fotos familiares, en la primera fila van los familiares más cercanos, y nosotros los novios, y en la segunda familiares pero más lejanos.

Como odiaba esto y es que yo no era la persona más fotogénica del mundo, y qué decir de lo difícil que me resulto sentarme de nuevo después de casi 30 minutos de estar de pie en la ceremonia.

Es cierto no conocía a la familia de Sasuke, pero a los poco que conocí durante la foto eran muy alegres y muy amables, que decir de la Señora Mikoto Uchiha muy bonita y amable, igual a su hijo claro, el que no me pareció del todo amable fue el padre de Sasuke, el Seño Fugaku Uchiha quien siempre mantuvo una cara de pocos amigos, ni siquiera en la foto cambio de humor, que contraste de él y la Señora Mikoto, pero bueno, por suerte no viviría con él.

-Sakura- escuche que me llamaban y al girar pude ver que era Sasuke.

-Debemos irnos a la recepción- me aviso.

-Claro ¿está muy lejos de aquí?- le interrogue pues no podría mucho tiempo más con esta monstruosidad de kimono.

-No es aquí en seguida- y después señalo en un punto a pocos metros del Templo, una gran propiedad por lo que mis ojos visualizaban con una gran puerta roja de entrada y se podían ver salir flores de cerezo florecientes.

Camino hacia donde se ofrecería la recepción, cabe mencionar que antes de entrar tuve que cambiar mi kimono blanco por el que tenia bajo de este. Era un gran kimono rojo con bonitos bordados inspirados la naturaleza, entraría de la mano de mi tía Tsunade así que fui hacia donde ella mientras veía que los invitado ya había entrado y vi como Sasuke se situaba al lado de su padre, pues el debe de entrar del brazo de este.

En donde se ofrecía la recepción era como un jardín del Edén bellas flores por todas partes sakuras florecientes y una bella mansión a nuestra espalada en donde realice un gran cambio de vestuario.

Entramos en brazos de los familiares que no correspondían, ya que no se nos tiene permitido tocarnos, y nos situamos en la mesa principal, la cual estaba hermosamente adornada con hermosos centros de mesa, flores rosas, con velas encendidas que a pesar del día se veía hermosa en un gran contraste con las hermosas rosas rojas al igual que las hermosas tarjetas al lado de la hermosa platería de porcelana en la cual el exquisito banquete que mi ahora esposo coordino, al igual que todo lo demás en la recepción que hacia un hermoso contraste con el hermoso cielo azul, el cual amenazaba con apagarse y tornarse oscuro.

Llegaba la hora, oh no a lo que más le temía, hablar en público, según nos dicta la tradición debemos hablar con los invitados de nosotros y que diría muy apenas conozco a Sasuke, bueno ya me inventaría algo.

Primero el me presenta a mí y debe de decir datos básicos y hay lo veía de pie, había llamado la atención de los presentes golpeando suavemente su copa y empezó.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha y ella es Sakura Haruno mi esposa, Princesa del País de la Nieve, vive en el Palacio del País de la Nieve tiene 19 años, en unos días cumplirá 20 años y sé que me hará muy feliz- finalizo yo solo sonreí y asentí mientras escuchaba como los invitados aplaudían.

Ahora era mi turno según la tradición debía de decir sus virtudes bueno lo intentaría.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, y él es mi esposo Sasuke Uchiha Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, es un hombre responsable, honesto, trabajador, atento, caballeroso, inteligente y muy considerado.

El me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Uff por fin había terminado, aunque la mayoría había sido inventado era cierto que es un hombre caballeroso e inteligente si no, no sería Señor Feudal y en mi estancia en su mansión me había tratado muy bien.

Ahora seguía el turno de familiares y amigos de hablar de nosotros, espero que sea rápido pues aun tenemos que ir de mesa en mesa y agradecer la presencia de estos a nuestra boda. Aunque para mi suerte usaba el kimono rojo tradicional y este era más liviano y no me haría tan dura la tarea de ir con lo que parecían 400 invitados, y decir cosas falsas y dar no muy sinceras sonrisas a los invitados.


	6. Chapter 6De principatibus novis qui alie

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios en serio que me ayudan mucho. Y en cuanto al tema de la luna de miel en este capítulo se encontraran la respuesta.**

Capítulo 5 De principatibus novis qui alienis armis et fortuna acquiruntur

Aquellos que parten de ser simples ciudadanos y llegan a príncipes con la única ayuda de la fortuna, adquieren el poder con un esfuerzo mínimo; pero deben trabajar arduamente para mantenerse en él; no encuentran obstáculos en el camino de la conquista, como si fueran volando hacia su destino; pero una vez instalados se les dan grandes problemas.

En una situación parecida se encontraba mi amigo Naruto Uzumaki un joven rubio e hiperactivo de gran corazón pero con un diminuto cerebro, el es Rey del País de la Luna, Naruto asumió el trono de su País a muy temprana edad debido a la muerte de su padre Minato Namikaze, debido a su inexperiencia, terquedad, mal manejo y al no utilizar muy buenas estrategias para guiar su país hacia el éxito, tuvo que aliarse y pedir recursos a otras naciones a pesar de la fortuna que su padre había hecho, y el País de la Nieve acepto ayudarle.

A mi padre no le molesto pues él es mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón. Debido a que mi padre no me dejaba salir del País nos comunicábamos por medio de cartas, pero con su labor de rey cada vez se tarda más en responderme. Pero su trabajo valió la pena, pues ahora mismo, el País de la Luna es uno de los más ricos, gracias a sus islas y sus casinos de apuestas. Tengo que reconocer que ese tonto si piensa de vez en cuando y tuvo grandes ideas, que hicieron que ahora su País sea prospero y exitoso.

Y ahora me veo aquí, sumergida en un mar de dudas, recibí una gran educación, a decir verdad la lectura es una de mis pasiones y no había cosa que gozase más que el poder cultivarme con un buen libro, pero hay cosas que un libro no te enseña y una de esas es que hacer en tu noche de bodas.

Si tuve demasiados maestros y mi cerebro es una amplia biblioteca que tiene, información que sorprendería a cualquiera, pero nunca me hablaron de sexo, y hoy en camino a mi luna de miel, con una gran guardia que nos resguardaba en caravana de finos carruajes, con equipaje para 1 año las dudas me carcomían.

El día empezaba a caer y con ella mi nerviosismo, llevábamos aproximadamente 3 horas de viaje, acabando la boda tomamos el tren en el cual pasamos alrededor de 2 horas, ya habíamos entrado al País de la Luna y nuestro destino era la Isla Mikazuki, por lo que me describió Naruto y la foto que recibí de esta, esa Isla en particular es una de sus favoritas, con un maravilloso y colorido paisaje así como casinos, bellas playas y un calor eterno que envuelve sus alrededores.

-Ya casi llegamos- me dijo mi esposo, ja todavía no me acostumbro mi "esposo"

-Sí, gracias- le respondí con una amplia sonrisa mientras devolvía mi mirada a la ventana, para así observar el maravilloso paisaje que el País de la Luna nos ofrecía.

-Espero que te guste la Isla ¿ya has venido?- me pregunto y de nuevo tuve que interrumpir mi labor.

-No, la verdad es que mi padre no me permitía salir del País de la Nieve, tenía miedo por lo que me pasase así que nunca Salí de el- y era la verdad, mas de una vez creí que mi padre exageraba pero que le iba a hacer el era mi padre y debía de respetar su decisión.

-Oh ya veo, tu padre era muy celoso- me decía mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje que nos brindaba la Isla, como si tratara de terminar con el tema de mi padre.

-Yo creo que la definición correcta seria sobreprotector, el solía decir que era su joya más preciada, que era igual de delicada que una flor y no quería arriesgarse a perder el mayor tesoro que tenía el País de la Nieve- termine y con ello veloces recuerdos de mi padre así como de mi infancia en el País de la Nieve pasaron por mi cabeza, haciendo que el dolor que siento en el pecho al pensar en él se intensificara.

-Pues- continuo el- No se equivocaba eres la más bella flor- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a mí y besaba mi mano, causando en mi rostro un violento sonrojo que estoy segura no paso de estar percibido por el Señor Feudal.

-Gracias, Sasuke- finalice dedicándole una flamante sonrisa al tiempo que el soltaba mi mano y tomaba asiento enfrente de mí en el flamante carruaje.

De pronto la caravana hizo una violenta parada, por lo tanto supuse que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Y así fue nos abrieron la puerta y Sasuke bajo primero para después extenderme su mano y como buen caballero ayudarme a bajar.

El lugar era muy lindo, una especie de jardín encantado. Con una hermosa casa que fungía como hotel para los invitados, la mansión estaba construida sobre un precioso manantial de agua clara y bellos arboles de cerezo que resguardaban la entrada, brindándote una cálida bienvenida, a un lugar que de por si era conocido por su eterno verano.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado Sakura- me decía mientras yo solo me dedicaba a examinar detalladamente con la mirada cada uno de los detalles de la mansión.

Su rustica entrada, sus cálidos colores, la fina madera que fungía como entrada a la mansión dándole un toque de exclusividad así como los finos detalles que se encontraban alrededor de la barda como dragones que resguardaban la mansión, como queriendo que nada se escapase de ahí.

-Es muy lindo- le respondí yo, y esta vez a diferencia de las veces anteriores mi respuesta era honesta. Vaya que el Señor Feudal tenía buen gusto, primero la boda que parecía planeada con muchos meses de anticipación, y ahora el lugar en el que pasaríamos la luna de miel era hermoso, sin duda era cierto lo que decían de él. El Señor Feudal Sasuke Uchiha es un total perfeccionista.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos- dijo al tiempo que tomaba de mi mano para guiarme a la entrada, pasando por un hermoso camino de madera con hermosas flores alrededor.

En la entrada había alrededor de 20 personas resguardando la entrada, como me lo imagine esperando nuestra llegada.

-Buenas noches Señor Feudal y su esposa- dijo el que parecía ser el dueño de esta mansión, un hombre alto de edad un poco avanzada y cabellos plateados, -Los estábamos esperando, esperamos que su estancia sea de su agrado- finalizo para después sonreír y entrar para darnos una especie de tour por el lugar.

Nos guiaron hasta lo que parecía seria nuestra habitación el Gerente como él se identifico, mientras que Sasuke y yo de tras de él, escuchando atentamente mientras nos decía como se encontraban repartidas las habitaciones del hotel.

-Y aquí esta-decía al tiempo que se paraba al lado de una de las tantas espectaculares puertas que había en la mansión- Esta es la recamara principal, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí y para cualquier cosa mi nombre es Humiko y estoy para servirles- y después de brindarnos una sonrisa se retiro por el camino que anteriormente habíamos recorrido.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y me hizo un ademan para que entrara a la habitación. Valla que era la habitación principal, es cierto soy la ahora reina de una nación pero aun me emociona y me fascina ver la atención y el esmero que ponen a cada una de las mansiones que he visitado. Y este lugar no era la excepción, no era igual de lujoso que mi castillo en el País de la Nieve o la de Sasuke en Konoha, pero este lugar era tan tranquilizante y hogareño.

Era una habitación amplia todo era tan rustico, la cama de fina madera, la habitación de un blanco impecable y al igual que en la entrada en el borde de cada pared había dragones rojos tallados, que protegían la habitación. Todo era de fino cristal que resaltaba con el color claro de la habitación y los "guardianes" rojos que resguardaban toda la habitación.

-Bueno- hablo Sasuke –fue un viaje largo así que me daré una ducha- termino, mi interior solo pedía una cosa que no me invitara a tomar una ducha con él.

-Y Sakura- oh no por favor que no lo diga, que no lo diga –ponte cómoda ya no tardan en traer el equipaje, si quieres algo pídelo, no tardare- Uff no lo dijo.

Y no es que le tenga miedo al sexo es solo que mi inexperiencia me llena de incógnitas que temía preguntar así como por la respuesta.

Me senté en la enorme cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, incitadora y cómoda, demasiado para mi gusto mientras con una mirada daba otro largo repaso a la habitación.

Y entonces el ruido de la puerta que se habría llamo mi atención, era el cuarto de baño y era mi esposo quien salía con la Hakama con el que había entrado a esta habitación pero parece que se le había olvidado usar kimono bajo su Hakama, ya que no me costaba nada en absoluto ver el trabajo de sus entrenamientos, Sasuke estaba alardeando mostrándome sus pectorales en su blanca piel, que resaltaba demasiado debido a la Hakama negra que llevaba.

Yo solo quite su mirada de el lo más rápido que pude mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa, para así poder ocultar la sangre que se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

El solo siguió su paso tranquilo y firme, hasta llegar hasta a mí, se incoó frente a mí para quedar a la altura de mis piernas ya que aun me encontraba en la cama y tomo mi mano.

-Si aun no estás lista, yo no te presionare, sé que no nos conocemos muy bien y debe de ser difícil para ti, así que si gustas puedo dormir en el futón-termino y después beso mi mano provocando que de nuevo me sonrojara, kami este hombre sí que sabía qué hacer y qué decir para enamorarme. Pero ahora mi esposo me estaba dando el poder de elegir, y aunque era mi obligación de esposa servirle y decirle que si en todo lo que me pidiera, parecía que me había leído el pensamiento, pues sabía que a pesar de tener casi 20 años mi pudor era mayor que la educación que me habían inculcado sobre el respeto hacia mi esposo.

El nerviosismo se notaba en cada centímetro de su piel. Así como la rigidez en su cuerpo y en los movimientos que hacia. Parecía que se quería hacer invisible, que yo no la notase. En pocas palabras yo era el cazador malo, el depredador y ella la pobre e indefensa presa que queda a merced de cualquiera y que no se puede defender. Así notaba a mi esposa Sakura Haruno.

En las bodas importantes como la de Señores Feudales un pequeño y selectivo consejo se une. Aguardan a la noche de bodas, espera que esta finalice para así ellos corroborar que la mujer era virgen, si no sangra en el acto entonces no era casta.

También suelen hacer un examen a la mujer en cuestión, comprobar que hasta esa noche se haya mantenido virgen para su futuro marido.

Ninguna de las dos opciones me parecían ser buenas ideas, no quería hacer pasar a Sakura un mal momento o causarle alguna clase de trauma permanente, eh hay mi idea de esta "luna de miel".

No conocía a Sakura del todo, pues, permaneció en el palacio alrededor de un mes, y yo siendo el Señor Feudal del País del Fuego me ahogo en trabajo lo cual no me permitió darme el tiempo para conocerla o poder convivir con ella.

Sin embargo entiendo y admiro profundamente que viaje de un País a otro para conocer al hombre con el cual pasaría el resto de su vida, el cual era un perfecto desconocido para ella. Para mí no fue una molestia el tener que casarme con ella, a pesar de que no la conocía, al contrario esto me evitaría el trabajo de conseguir una esposa, pero estoy consciente de que las mujeres tienen un pensamiento diferente.

Mi madre solía contarme como de niña soñaba con el Príncipe azul que la rescataría del infierno que vivía con sus padres y de cómo mi padre resulto ser su salvador. Sé que sueñan con el amor de su vida y cosas de ese estilo. Y el hecho de que Sakura se halla sacrificado por su País merece mi respeto.

Ahora mismo me encuentro con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo de madera mientras tomo la mano de Sakura y le hago saber la situación, la respetare y cuidare ya que ahora es mi esposa y es mi responsabilidad velar por su bien, que nada le falte, esa fue mi promesa ante Kami sama y la cumplire. Puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos al plantearle mi respeto, pero quiero que se sienta cómoda y hacernos a los dos más felices pues con ella será con quien pase el resto de mi vida.

Ella será la madre de mis hijos y aunque nunca pensé mucho en el futuro quiero una vida tranquila, y Sakura me inspira cierta confianza, nunca me había comportado con una mujer como con ella, exceptuando a mi madre claro.

Ella tiene una especie de chispa un no sé qué, que me hace querer protegerla, como si de cristal se tratase. Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí con todas las atenciones que me tomo con ella. Es cierto me habían inculcado respeto a las mujeres, así como caballerosidad, pero con ella era distinto no solía cruzar mas de dos palabras con el resto de doncellas de Konoha y esta necesidad que tengo de escuchar su dulce voz me sorprende.

**Bueno hasta aquí gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.**

**Y se que algunos quieren matarme por no poner lemon, pero en este fic quería poner a un Sasuke mas humano y mas bueno en el buen sentido, y este es el resultado.**

**Pliss dejen reviews con criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos todo es bien recibido y me ayuda a mejorar.**

**Sin mas que agregar los dejo.**

**Bezos & abrzos**


	7. Chapter 7De his qui per scelera ad

_**Hola queridas lectoras:**_

_**primero que nada siento demasiado tardar tanto, pero estudio la Universidad y deje una materia en 3ra. oportunidad eso me tiene con los animos hasta abajo y me creatividad se fue por un tubo.**_

_**y gracias por sus reviews recibi comentarios super lindos, muchas gracias eso es lo que alienta a escribir asiq ue gracias y me ayudarian mucho si me dan su opnion sobre este capi. en este fic quize hacer a un SAsuke mas romantico, caballeroso y todo eso he aqui el resultado pues sin mas a leer.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6 De his qui per scelera ad principatum pervenere

Existen procedimientos diferentes a los de la virtud y la fortuna conforme a los cuales se puede llegar al principado, por medios criminales o nefandos; cuando un ciudadano cualquiera se convierte en príncipe por elección de sus ciudadanos o propia ambicion. Este procedimiento se puede claramente observar en Orochimaru actual Señor Feudal de el Pais de la Niebla quien lleva un régimen dictador.

Orochimaru es un ex general de la tropa de ninjas de la Niebla, planeo junto con sus subordinados un golpe de Estado, haciendo falsas promesas como que si llegaba a el puesto de Señor Feudal las cosas en el Pais serian distintas, a pesar de que el entonces Señor Feudal Hiruzen Sarutobi, llevaba un gobierno justo y democrático, en general el Pais tenia una buena situacion financiera.

En lo que diferían era en su concepto de "paz", Sarutobi durante sus casi 10 años de gobierno nunca declaro la guerra a ninguna nación y mantenía la paz por sobre todo lo demás, en cambio Orochimaru mantenía que así los verían como un Pais cobarde.

El golpe de Estado se llevo a cabo y después de derrocado el antes Señor Feudal, Orochimaru se auto declaro líder del Pais.

Actualmente el Pais de la Niebla tiene un régimen dictador y se encuentra en una mala situacion debido a sus bajas finanzas, hay mucha pobreza y reina la esclavitud. Y por si esto fuera poco el Seño Feudal exige el derecho de pernada, que es la protestad señorial de tener relaciones sexuales con toda doncella sierva de su feudo, recién casada con otro siervo suyo.

Si bien yo puedo ejercer ese derecho nunca lo he hecho, pues no me pareció correcto tomar a las mujeres de los hombres del pueblo, no es mi intención ganar mala fama o ser repudiado por mi Pais, además del respeto que me inculcaron a las mujeres. Y aunque con 21 años he tenido la necesidad de estar al lado de una mujer, me he mantenido firme en mis decisiones, dándole prioridad a asuntos importantes del Pais.

Si algo he aprendido es que no hay nada mejor que una ducha fría para "calamar" tus ánimos, y era lo que me dirigía ha hacer, ayer fue mi "noche de bodas" y mi esposa me dejo dormir en la misma cama junto a ella en vez de dormir en el futón, su nerviosismo anoche era mas que evidente y quise evitarnos malos ratos, así que esperare a que ella este lista.

Mientras tanto la vista de su fino cuerpo en ese sexy e inocente camisón de dormir, que estaba enfundado en su menudo cuerpo era perfecta, como si estuviera hecho solo para ella, era totalmente blanco y de tirante hecho de fina seda, corto pero sin llegar a ser vulgar con un fino encaje rosa debajo de su busto que hacia marcar su busto y delinear sutilmente su pequeña cintura, kami porque me tenias que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, resistirse a esta mujer seria mas difícil de lo que creí.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda mientras me daba gusto mirando su cuerpo, empezando por su fino rostro, como tallado por ángeles, sus ojos verdes que ahora se mantenian cerrados, sus finos rasgos que estaban en completa armonía dándole un aire angelical a la poseedora de tan característico color de cabello, rosa, y aunque al principio no creí que fuera natural, en una ocasión el padre de Sakura me mostró una fotografía de su esposa y sin duda es su viva imagen y aunque suene difícil de creer su cabello es completamente natural.

Sigo recorriéndole con la mirada, y rápidamente llego a sus piernas delineadas y firmes enfundadas en su perfecta piel, pensar que ella es mi esposa y no la puedo tocar.

Aleje esos pensamientos si seguía así seria más de una ducha la que necesitaría.

Me levanto sutilmente de la cama, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sacar a mi esposa de sus sueños y me encamino a mi tan ansiada ducha.

-Ah- como de costumbre estiro mi cuerpo sacándolo de la inactividad en la que estuvo, abro despacio los ojos debido a la intensa luz que entra por la ventana, miro alrededor y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven de golpe saturando de información mi cabeza.

Sasuke, su propuesta y nuestra nula actividad en nuestra noche de bodas, me levanto de golpe de la cama para quedar sentada en esta, mientras las finas sabanas aun cubren mis piernas, si bien es cierto que no esperaba un amanecer de ensueño con Sasuke a mi lado, o que el me trajera el desayuno hasta mi cama o me despertara con una rosa, por lo menos creí que el estaría a mi lado, mirando su rostro para cuando yo despertase.

Aunque se que no me lo merezco, pues he cumplido con uno de mis principales deberes de esposa, satisfacer las necesidades de tu esposo para así poder darle un heredero.

¿Y si Sasuke no me quiere y me abandono por no cumplir mi deber de esposa?

Sin querer y sin darme cuenta de cuando paso, gruesas lágrimas salen de mis ojos y se pierden en mis mejillas, un gemido de dolor sale de mi boca y retumba en la habitación, cubre mi boca para ahogar los sollozos que salen de mi boca, a causa de las enormes lagrimas que derramo.

Entonces un ruido capta mi atención sacándome de mis pensamientos e interrumpiendo mi labor de llorarle a mi esposo, era el abrir de una puerta y enfoque mis ojos lo mas que pude esperando con la tonta e ingenua esperanza de que fuera Sasuke quien atravesara esa puerta. Para mi sorpresa es el quien no puede disimular la sorpresa por la situacion en la que me encuentra.

-Sa.. sa.. suke- logro con mucha dificultad deletrear, no puedo evitarlo las palabras salen atropelladas de mi boca, con un hilo de voz y un sentimiento a flor de piel.

-Sakura- me llama el -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- me interroga el mientras con paso lento pero decidido se acerca a mi con una gran preocupación hacia mi reflejada en su rostro, haciéndome sentir peor pues dude de el, creí que me habia abandonado a mi suerte y esta culpa hace que vuelva a romper en llanto.

El termina acortando la distancia que nos separaba, y se sienta a mi lado en la cama-Sakura- dice a tiempo que con sus fuertes y masculinas manos toma mi cara sintiendo una gran calidez en mi cuerpo proveniente del suyo a pesar de que por lo visto tomo una ducha.

-Es que..yo.. crei..que.. – no lo resistí y mas lagrimas salieron de mi orbes. Si bien siempre he sido muy sensible el hecho de dudar de mi esposo me hizo sentir las peor de las mejores.

-Shh- me dijo Sasuke al momento que limpiaba las lagrimas que brotaban por mi ojos con sus calidas manos, -tranquilízate y dime que te pasa Sakura-

Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder explicarle lo que me atormentaba –Es.. que .. yo crei.. que tu me..

-¿Qie yo que?- me cuestiono.

Oh no era tan difícil, ¿Cómo decirle que desconfié totalmente de el y de la promesa que me acababa de hacer apenas escasa 24 horas?

-Yo creí que me habías abandonado- solté de golpe como si quisiera que no llegara hasta sus oidos. Pero por la reacción en su rostro mi teoría no funciono y mis palabras si le afectaron.

-Sasuke, yo lamento haber dudado de ti es solo que..-

-Esta bien Sakura- me interrumpió el –No nos conocemos es normal que desconfíes de mi y –

-No, no esta bien- ahora fui yo la que lo interrumpí –Eres mi esposo debí confiar en ti y, yo lo siento-

El se quedo como meditando mis palabras fueron tan solo par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos pero por fin reacciono.

-Que te parece si los dos dejamos de pedirnos perdón- a lo que yo asentí tímidamente – y bajamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre-

Volví a asentir y le regale una sonrisa, si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi vida de casada con el Señor Feudal seria así no le hubiera creído, pero aquí estoy con el, parece un hombre bueno, caballeroso, amable, sexy, espera un momento Sakura, ¿de donde salio eso de sexy? Es cierto el Señor Feudal es guapo pero, ya Sakura olvida eso. Me convencía a mi misma de dejar de escuchar a mis pensamientos y concentrarme al 100% en mi labor conocer a mi esposo.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado si les gusto, no les gusto, vomitan sobre el etc. ya saben aganmelo saber y con mucho gusto escuchare todas sus sugerecias. sin mas que decir me despido.**_

_**bezos & abrazos **_

_**by. Ediiith**_


	8. Chapter 8 De principatu civili

**Bueno primero que nada mil disculpas por tardar tanto, y espero que les guste mucho si no haganmelo saber.**

**Aclaraciones**

**-bla, bla, bla- dialogo**

**.bla, bla, bla. Pensamiento**

**Sin mas que decir espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 7 De principatu civili**

De entre las muchas posibilidades que existen para poder convertirse en líder de un pueblo, tratare una posibilidad y esta es, cuando un ciudadano común llega a ser líder de su patria; no apoyándose en violencias o nefandos crímenes, sino por el favor de sus conciudadanos. Podría definir a un líder de muchas formas, pero en lo particular un líder es aquel que sabe obedecer al grupo que dirige. Para mí el más claro ejemplo de esto es Danzo Shimura Sexto Señor Feudal del País de la Ola, durante su gobierno el País cayo en picada ahora es un País pobre sin aldea oculta, que se encuentra en una isla. Solía ser próspero hasta que el empezó a gobernar, rompió la voluntad del pueblo, y se apropió de toda la industria económica. La gente cansada y con ayuda de un retirado Ninja de nombre Kakashi Hatake le arrebataron el poder a Donzu. En este momento Kakashi es el Señor Feudal de ese País y por lo que he escuchado su economía ha mejorado. Ejemplos como los de Kakashi son lo que llaman principado civil y para llegar a el no se necesita desplegar una gran virtud ni mucha fortuna, sino mas bien la suerte aliada con la astucia.

Y justamente al País de la Ola era hacia donde estaba marcado nuestro destino. Mi esposo, el Señor Feudal tenía asuntos importantes que arreglar con el líder de este País. Y aquí me veo de nuevo viajando cuando teníamos una escasa semana de llegar de nuestra "luna de miel". Decir que esta fue tranquila se quedaría corta a como yo lo esperaba. Sasuke es muy comprensivo, en exceso y eso ha hecho que le tome un cariño especial a pesar de las pocas semanas que hemos convivido. Nuestra relación es cordial como la de compañeros de trabajo, o la de una persona que acabas de conocer solo que estoy casada con esa persona.

Lanzo un suspiro al aire que muere en la atmósfera pero es captado por el afilado oído de mi esposo que de inmediato me dedica una mirada, y no es que estuviese aburrida, bueno quizá si un poco pues Sasuke no es el mejor conversador, el solo se dedica a escribir mientras estamos de viaje, supongo que debe de ser algo del trabajo, pero mientras el escribe yo me adentro en mis pensamientos y en mi mundo color de rosa y lleno de fantasía. Otro suspiro y ahora mi esposo detiene su ardua tarea de escribir, deja su fina pluma dorada y la gruesa libreta en la que ha enfocado toda su atención para volver a dirigir una mirada, mira por la ventana pues era lo que yo me encontraba haciendo y comienza una conversación.

-Sabes Sakura, tu padre me menciono que te encantaba leer. ¿Es eso cierto?- me interroga y yo sin despegar mi mirada en el frío paisaje pienso en la manerazas cordial de contestar su pregunta.

-Mi padre nunca dijo una sola mentira, así que todo lo que te haya dicho de mi puedes tomártelo como verdadero- le conteste mientras miraba esos profundos ojos negros, pues considero de mala educación no mirar a los ojos mientras hablas.

De sus labios salio una leve carcajada y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa cargada de ego,. –Bueno en ese caso- dijo sin borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa arrogante- en este cajón – y señalo una pequeña puerta que desde que nos adentramos en este carruaje note, a pesar de tener el mismo color del tapiz de este, en un patético intento de camuflajear aquella pequeña entrada- hay varios títulos de libros, que ha mi gusto personal son de los mejores que he leído.

-Oh que amable- dije y trate de dibujar en mi rostro la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti el viaje no es interesante y ceo que ya te diste cuenta que no soy muy conversador, así que espero que te gusten-

Asentí con la cabeza, acomode mi rosado kimono para que se me hiciera mas fácil la labor de hincarme hacia la pequeña compuerta que escondía aquella fuente de saber, al lograrlo mis ojos se iluminaron, como si de un pequeño niño que le daba dulces se tratase.

Rápidamente les eche un ligero vistazo, para descartar los que ya hubiera leído, y me encuentro con 2 muy interesantes y que no habían pasado por mi manos, Werther el autor era un tal J. W. Goethe y el resumen llamo inmediatamente mi atención. El otro era Casa de muñecas y el autor era Henrik Ibsen, me debatía mentalmente por cual leer primero ya que ambos se veían muy interesantes. Al fin me decidí por el mas corto ya tendría de regreso mas tiempo para leer el otro. Para mi leer un libro es como abrir un regalo la envoltura te dice una cosa, pero lo abres, ves de lo que se trata y casi siempre te gusta lo que había dentro. En este caso me adentre profundamente en mi lectura, haciendo que todo el entorno que me rodeara quedara olvidado y mi conciencia y mi atención fuera única y exclusivamente al contenido de esas blancas páginas que tenía entre mis manos.

Mi lectura avanzaba y con esta mi adoración al libro que sujetaba. Este era para mí el romanticismo en su máxima expresión. A pesar de que no me identificaba con el narrador de la obra, Werther, si un poco con el amor prohibido de este Carlota, ella igual que yo tenía una gran pasión por la lectura, las buenas obras, la pintura y cualquier clase de expresión de arte. Ella también había sufrido la perdida de su madre, sentía un gran amor por su padre, y estaba comprometida con un hombre que no conocía. Cosa que padecí hace algunos meses. Mi lectura avanzaba y con ella el día, para cuando me di cuenta había anochecido y estábamos muy cerca del País de la Ola. Mis ojos me empezaron a molestar así que le hice un pequeño dobles a la hoja en la que me encontraba haciendo constar el hecho de que hasta ese punto había llegado mi lectura. Me frote los ojos en un nulo y tonto intento de quitarle a mis ojos la irritación que tenían, a pesar de que de ante mano conocía que no debía de extender a un periodo tan largo de tiempo mi lectura.

Giro la mirada y observo a Sasuke dormido y entre sus manos su tan conocida libreta. Decir que se veía lindo era poco, era tan tierno como un pequeño niño. Y como no sus rasgos eran tan finos que si usara una peluca fácilmente pasaría por una mujer, y en mi mente se dibuja a Sasuke con una peluca la sola idea me hace arrancar carcajadas, de las cuales no medí el nivel y estaban causando estragos en el sueño de Sasuke.

Con la cara soñolienta se froto los ojos y me dedico una mirada confusa. Seguramente se preguntaba que era lo que me resultaba tan gracioso, y le rogaba a kami sama que no lo hiciera, pues el don de la mentira no se me había otorgado, y como le explicaría a mi esposo que lo imagine con peluca. El solo pensarlo me causaba escalofríos y sepultaba varios metros bajo tierra mi tan divertida imaginación.

-¿Que es lo que te resulto tan gracioso Sakura?- oh no hizo la pregunta- ¿Te importaría compartirlo con migo?- oh no kami sama ayúdame por favor.

Como si de un deseo se tratase un estruendoso y escandaloso rayo me hizo saltar de la impresión. Sobra decir que le tengo pánico a los rayos y Sasuke lo noto, pues en sus labios se dibujo su tan conocida arrogante sonrisa.

-Oh si eso fue lo que te pareció gracioso, créeme que – pareció dudar y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir – si en realidad si fue gracioso- infle mis cachetes y cruzo mis brazos en señal de una gran desaprobación, como s de una pequeña niña haciendo un berrinche se tratase. Al parecer eso a el le pareció aun mas gracioso y soltó una carcajada, la única que había escuchado en el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

Y yo solo me dedique a ser una observadora del espectáculo, su sonrisa era perfecta, oh kami ¿Que este hombre era perfecto en todo?, al parecer si y era mi destino estar con este hombre así que tendría que ser participe de su perfección.

-Lo siento- se excuso- no quise burlarme de ti.

-Oh no esta bien- le interrumpí- yo también me estaba burlando de ti- oh, oh y por acto reflejo me tape lo boca, como si tratara de borrar las palabras que acabe de decir.

El solo me dedico una mirada divertida.

-Y ¿Qué es lo gracioso de mi?- me interrogo y debido a mi nulo don de mentir decidí decir la verdad, al fin y al cabo Sasuke me había demostrado ser un hombre pacifico.

-Pues, yo estaba pensando en- me detuve y lo mire a los ojos mientras que el tenia una mirada expectante, tenia que cuidar lo que iba a decir después de todo es mi esposo y le debía de guardar respeto- te estaba imaginando con.. con…

-¿Con que Sakura?-

-Con pelo largo- solté y me eche a reír. A el no le pareció gracioso pero tampoco se mostraba molesto así que supuse que es la típica reacción que tienes cuando se burlan de ti. No te molestas pero tampoco te parece gracioso.

-¿Eso te parece gracioso?- me interrogo pero ahora con una cara de seriedad que jamás le había visto.

-Yo.. si- dije y fingí la cara que solía hacer de niña a mi padre cuando quería obtener algo- lo siento Sasuke- termine

De pronto el cambio su cara seria y soltó una carcajada la segunda de la noche, wow pensé.

-Tu cara- decía entre risas- la debiste de haber visto- y siguió riendo, si seguía así conseguiría un gran dolor de estomago. Pero le seguí la corriente ya que su risa era contagiosa y me eche a reír imaginando mi cara de arrepentimiento.

-Aaahhh!!- ese grito nos saco de nuestro pacifico y divertido momento, no estaba completamente segura de lo que se trataba pero no me gustaba.

Nuestra carreta se detuvo haciendo que cayera con una gran fuerza al suelo, no pude detener el impacto y rápidamente Sasuke me ayudo a levantarme del suelo.

-Sakura, déjame verte- decía al momento que movía mi cabello de mis rostro para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Sentía un fuerte golpe en la frente pero supuse que seria un simple moretón, pero eso quedo descartado al momento que sentí un liquido correr por mi frente y viajar con rapidez por mi cara.

Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y busco algo con que parar la salida de sangre. No encontró nada a la mano así que de inmediato se quieto la parte superior de su atuendo dejando al descubierto su bien trabajo torso. Rápidamente la coloco en mi frente haciendo que aspirara el masculina y embriagador aroma de su prenda.

-Sakura sujétala con fuerza, iré a ver que paso- me dijo al momento que me cedía el control de su prenda y abría la puerta del carruaje en búsqueda de respuestas a lo que acababa de acontecer.

De pronto más gritos se escuchan y Sasuke regresa al carruaje de prisa y con una ligera capa de sudor sobre su rostro y torso.

-Vamos Sakura nos están atacando debemos ocultarnos en el bosque- me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a salir del carruaje. En ese momento odio tener que vestir como si fuera a un evento de gala todos lo días pues este kimono no me dejaba correr como lo ameritaba la situación.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado si no es asi haganmelo saber.**

**Bezos & abrazos**

**By. ediiithhh**


	9. Chapter 9 Quomodo ómnium principatuum vi

**A los que les gusta esta historia siento tardar demasiado mi inspiracion, mi trabajo y la escuela acabaron con la poca inspiracion de esta autora asi que hasta ahora lo he dicho las frases que lleva por titulo esta hsitoria son sacadas de el libro "Le Prince" de N. Maquiavelo pero ese libro es un libro de politica asi que esta historia me la invente personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto si fueran mios el SasuSaku ya hubiera pasado hace mas espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Titulo: "Le Prince"  
Autor: edniiitahh  
Genero: Drama , Romance  
Clasificacion:+13  
Advertencias: Lemon  
Resumen:** -**Me encontraba en mi carruaje rumbo al Pais del Fuego conocería a mi futuro esposo el Señor Feudal por lo que he escuchado ha sido un muy buen administrador de su reinado, haciendo honor a su apellido Uchiha- ..:SasuSaku:.**

**Capitulo 8 Quomodo ómnium principatuum vires perpendi.**

**ººº**

**ºº**

**º  
**

Corría, corría y no paraba de correr hasta ese momento solo era consiente de la firme mano de Sasuke tomando la mía guiándome entre la maleza de el espeso bosque de Japón. Como si Kami nos odiara el único lugar en donde podríamos considera un refugio era el Palacio de el Feudal que estaba en la cima de una pequeña montaña, siempre estuve en desacuerdo con el aire de superioridad de los ansiosos de poder.

-Vamos Sakura- la voz de Sasuke me saco de mi pequeño dialogo y me percate de la situación que estaba tratando de evitar, una lluvía a cantaros, como si el cielo se fuera a caer, era una tormenta como pocas se veía en esta época del año en Japón y justo hoy nos tubo que tocar.

Por lo visto la gente que había atacado nuestra caravana eran solo forasteros que atacan carruajes al azar y no nos buscaban a nosotros pues no escuchamos ningún ruido que nos diera la señal de que nos seguían. Mientras nuestros pasos avanzaban mi cansancio aumentaba, la herida sangrante en mi frente aun seguía abierta y mi kimono estaba lleno de lodo y agua, Sasuke no estaba mejor que yo, llevaba el torso desnudo ya que no le regrese la parte superior de su elegante traje.

-Ya estamos llegando, vamos Sakura- si lo veía pero creo que tenemos diferentes opiniones sobre lo que es cerca, quería decir pero solo asentí y seguí tras de el como buena esposa, nuestro camino seguía y aunque toda mi atención estaba en el camino sentía que con los inmensos tacos que llevaba mi tobillo trastabillaría y puse toda mi atención en no hacerlo pues no quería ser una carga mayor para Sasuke. Los minutos pasaron y con ellos la intensidad de la lluvia para nuestra buena suerte y con varios metros o mejor dicho kilómetros recorridos el tan esperado palacio de el Señor Feudal de la Ola se veía cada vez mas cerca casi me sentía hay dentro, por suerte ya no corríamos pues no había señales de el enemigo.

Y entonces lo vi, la enorme reja de precioso e inmaculado metal nos daba la bienvenida al Palacio y la fuerza que había en mi y de la que trate de hacer acopio me abandono, Sasuke mantuvo su mano junto a la mía en todo el trayecto siendo un firme apoyo pero al ver que por fin nuestra meta había sido alcanzada no pude evitar caer desmayada.

-Sakura, Sakura- escuche a lo lejos la voz de Sasuke mientras mi conciencia caía más y más en lo profundo.

Decir que estaba angustiado era poco, ver a tu esposa desfallecer así como si nada no era algo fácil de ver, por suerte ya estábamos por entrar al Palacio de el Señor Feudal, tome a Sakura en brazos mientras nos permitían el paso a través de la enorme puerta de hierro.

-Kakashi, Kakashi- grite mientras trataba de reanimar a Sakura.

-Oh Sasuke mi buen y viejo amigo, pero mira madamas es esta tu adorable esposa ¿Qué le paso?- Y entonces puso esa cara que tanto odio- Ya se ¿no se esperaron hasta la Luna de Miel y esta encinta verdad?-

-No, Kakashi no ves nuestras ropas nos atacaron y llevamos algunas horas fuera con esta lluvia seguramente no lo soporto. Que esperas pide un Doctor-

-Ya, ya tranquilo que genio-

-Sakura- dije mientras tocaba suavemente su mejilla-Despierta, vamos- Y entonces lo recordé la herida aun sangraba no tanto pero solo ayudo a que la preocupación por mi esposa subiera de tono- Sakura, Sakura necesito que te levantes, Vamos- Pero ella no parecía querer hacerlo.

-Ya mande por el Doctor no debe tardar no esta muy lejos de aquí, mientras tanto súbela a una de las habitaciones-

No necesite que lo dijera 2 veces ya me encontraba con Sakura en brazos subiendo las escaleras con rumbo a la primera habitación que encontrara. Dos empleados de Kakashi que venían detrás de mi me guiaron rápidamente a una gran habitación, abrieron la puerta y me dejaron solo de nuevo.

-Sakura, Sakura- trate de reanimarla pero era en vano, ¿Qué podía hacer? yo soy un Señor Feudal no un doctor. Pero entonces lo recordé, empecé por quitarle los enormes zapatos no entiendo como pudo caminar tanto tiempo con eso, después suevamente empecé a desatar los finos lazos de el kimono rosado que llevaba, la experiencia mas difícil de mi vida sin duda el autocontrol que tuve que emplear para llevar a cabo mi tarea fue infinito.

Entonces tocaron la puerta el bendito Doctor había llegado y con el mi alivio aumentaba.

-Buenos Días Señor Feudal-dijo el amable anciano como de unos 50 años bestia muy formal y llevaba un inmaculado peinado, considerando el aguacero que había afuera.

-Buenos Días- le respondí por mero compromiso pues mi atención estaba enfocada en que curar a mi esposa y ya-Ella es Sakura Uchiha mi esposa, y yo..ella tiene una herida en la cabeza y estuvimos horas.. bajo la lluvia como le exlique a Kakashi.. unos forasteros asaltaron nuestra caravana-

El sonrió amablemente y dejo su maletín en la mesa cercana a la cama –Lo comprendo- comento y me regalo una sonrisa fraternal-Ella estará bien Señor Feudal y tranquilícese- me dijo yo no estaba nervioso, solo un poco preocupado y algo nervioso pero nada mas.

-La voy a revisar gusta salir o prefiera quedarse-

-No lo esperare afuera yo si se le ofrece algo hágamelo saber estaré afuera, y por favor Doctor cuide de ella-

El sonrió y asintió –Lo hare Señor Feudal-

Decir que la espero fue larga seria poco, fue un infierno mi propio infierno personal, me encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta así que en cuanto el Doctor saliera me daría cuenta de inmediato, pero el tiempo pasaba y de el doctor no tenia noticias y me estaba empezando a exasperar. Cuando sentí que mis nervios explotarían si no sabia que pasaba allí adentro, la puerta se abrió.

-Ya se encuentra mejor, Señor Feudal, las doncellas le acaban de dar un baño caliente y esta arropada, aun esta inconsciente pero limpie su herida al parecer contrajo un ligero cuadro de hipotermia- ¿Qué? Pensé- Pero ya esta controlado le di a una de las doncellas las medicinas que necesitara, si gusta le puedo dar una copia a usted-

-Si- respondí de inmediato-Ella es mi mujer y yo debo de cuidar de ella, además fue por mi culpa que todo empezó-

-No se culpe Señor Feudal las cosas pasan por algo- me dio una palmada y desapareció de mi vista. Al principio dude en entrar a la habitación la culpa de no haber hecho nada por defender a mi esposa y no evitarle este mal me carcomía, teníamos poco tiempo de casados y ya le había causado un mal, mi promesa de cuidarla no iba bien y eso me hacia sentir como una basura, si hay algo que me enseñaron fue a cuidar a la que seria mi esposa, y estaba fallando enormemente.

-Sasuke- escuche un susurro y debido a que la puerta se encontraba abierta pudo llegar a mis oídos Sakura me estaba llamando, no lo pensé dos veces y entre disparado a la habitación.

-Sakura te encuentras bien-Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que ella aun se encontraba inconsciente y me llamaba entre sueños. Tome su mano con la mía y acaricie su cabello suavemente .Al verla hay tirada en la cama e indefensa mi instinto protector renació acerque una silla y me senté a su lado seguí acariciando su cabello esperando a que despertara, los minutos pasaban y empecé a creer que ella no despertaría jamás.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta me saco de mi transe.

-Sasuke- era Kakashi- se que quieres estar al lado de tu esposa pero no haz comido nada ven a comer si no seran dos en vez de uno los enfermos-

-No Kakashi tengo que estar al lado de mi mujer-sentencie y tome su mano con mayor fuerza.

-Lo entiendo Sasuke pero mira hay mucho personal cuidaran de ella y no tardaras nada en comer vamos-

Ahora que lo pensaba no había probado alimento en mucho tiempo –Esta bien pero que sea breve y quiero que alguien cuide de mi esposa y si despierta por favor hágamelo saber-

-Claro Sauske lo que tú digas-

Solté su mano y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir, su frente aun se sentía tibia por lo que pensé que había tenido fiebre. Salí de la habitación y junto con Kakashi me dirigí a comer.

-Sasuke- murmure pero no escuche nada fui consiente de cómo mi cuerpo se desprendía de su calor pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo. La oscuridad me atrapo de nuevo y no fui consiente de por cuanto tiempo, solo era yo hay en la inmensa oscuridad, atrapada entre sueños y recuerdos, y aunque quería desertar algo de mi me decía que no lo hiciera.

Que pasa porque no despierta el Doctor dijo que despertaría pero no lo ha hecho. Ya casi era la hora de la cena y Sakura no tenia intenciones de salir de su inconsciencia. Lo único que podía hacer era estar hay sentado en la silla a su lado con mi mano en la suya y la otra acariciando su cabello pidiéndole a Kami que estuviera bien.

Entonces paso, lentamente abrió sus ojos y los volvió a cerrar –Sakura- le pregunte pero ella tardo en reaccionar y acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que se filtraba por el enorme ventanal.

-Sasu..ke- susurro-tengo.. sed- no necesito repetirlo de nuevo ya me había levantado en busca de el vital liquido, lo serví en un pequeño vaso de vidrio, la tome por la espalda y la ayude a levantarse un poco para que lo pudiera tomar, le acerque el vaso y me esforcé porque hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo posible una vez acabo lo retire, tome una servilleta y le limpie los labios.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto.

-Yo debería de preguntarte eso a ti-Ella sonrió y s sonrojo -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien, me duele la cabeza- e instintivamente se llevo una mano a donde se encontraba el pequeño vendaje-

-No- me acerque y le retire las manos- No puedes tocarte recuerdas la contusión que tuviste en el carruaje-Ella asintió-La herida fue algo profunda, pero no te preocupes el Doctor dijo que estarás bien-

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?-

-Casi todo el día- respondí, y ella se sorprendió un poco

-¿Todo el día?- Yo asentí con la cabeza pero la impresión no se iba de sus ojos

-¿Ya casi es hora de cenar quieres bajar o pido que te traigan la cena?-

-Mi deber como esposa es estar donde tu estas, si me das unos minutos estaré lista y ….- Trato de levantarse pero un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios que mujer tan obstinada pensé.

-Esta bien Sakura, pediré que nos suban la cena y te acompañare-

-No Sasuke por favor ya te he dado suficientes molestias-

-Escúchame- le dije con la mirada seria-Eres mi esposa no eres ninguna molestia, mi deber es protegerte y no lo cumplí ahora mírate como estas por mi culpa así que te voy a cuidar te guste o no ¿entendido?-

Ella asintió y se recostó de nuevo-Espérame voy a decirle a Kakashi que nos disculpe que cenaremos aquí, mientras le pediré a una doncella que te traiga ropa nueva-

Salí rumbo al Estudio de Kakashi mientras veía como apresuradamente una doncella entraba, su ropa mojada había sido reemplazada por un blanco camisón para dormir de encaje y no podía permitir tener esa clase de pensamientos mientras ella estaba enferma en una cama.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Uchiha- me llamo la doncella

-Oh buenas tardes, espero no sea una molestia que hayan cuidado de mi todo este tiempo-

-Pero si todo el trabajo lo hizo el Señor Feudal-

-¿Lo hizo?-

-Si, nosotras solo la bañamos y en cuanto el Doctor se fue, el se encerró con usted, que afortunada-

-Si lo soy- no podía creer lo que me dijeron, el cuido de mi todo el tiempo es decir si es mi esposo pero también es el Señor Feudal tiene ocupaciones.

-Buenas Noches Señor Feudal-

-Hmp Buenas Noches-Y la doncella se retiro rápidamente haciendo una reverencia- Ya traerán la cena espero que tengas mucha hambre-

Solo asenti pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto, de nuevo asentí pero aun no me recuperaba de el shock inicial tal vez el en realidad si me quería.

-¿Segura? Porque si te sientes mal de nuevo puedo hacer que traigan de nuevo al Doctor y –

No le deje continuar, le puse un dedo en los labios –Gracias por todo Sasuke-

El sonrió y se tomo asiento en una silla al lado de mi donde supuse estuvo todo el día, no tardaron en tocar la puerta y un delicioso bufete entro a nuestra habitación en la bandeja mas grande que había visto, pusieron todo el banquete en mi cama.

-Ven- le dijo a Sasuke mientras le daba una palmadas al colchón haciéndole una invitación a que comieras en la cama, el pareció dudarlo pero asintió. Entonces lo recordé siempre hay algo bueno en una situación mala y mi enfermedad había traído algo bueno, había descubierto que era la mujer mas afortunada de el mundo, mi marido El Señor Feudal era un hombre de el que no me castraría mucho enamorarme.

* * *

**Para hacerte este capitulo me inspire en una película, la vi hace como 5 años pero aun recuerdo la frase: "Un día enferme y ella cuido de mi, entonces el odio se convirtió en respeto, el respeto en amabilidad, la amabilidad en amistad y la amistad en amor" no diré la película pero me encanto esa frase y creo que es cierto las relaciones se transforman y este es el caso. Me encanta poner a Sasuke tierno y amable y cuando tengo la oportunidad lo hago espero les agrade si no ya saben sigan el enlace y háganme saber sus opiniones. Criticas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, tomatazos todo es bien recibido por mi.**

**Les dejo porque mi perrita Amy no me deja teclear en paz asi que dejen mucho RR dandome su opinion si quieren que Sasuke sea un maldito masoquista estupido como en la mayoria de las historias lo hago no hay problema solo haganmelo ahora asi son las 20:08 tiempo de Monterrey, Nuevo Leon,Mexico y me muero de hambre asi que les dejo.**

**bezos & abrazos  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Quot genera militae et de mer

_Soy una mala escritora, la peor lo se lamento haber tardado tanto pero me gusta mucho esta historia este Sasuke es totalmente diferente al que vemos en el manga asi que le pienso mucho para escribir, este capitulo es corto porque subiré otro mañana o puede que hoy por la noche sin mas espero lo disfruten._

* * *

_Titulo: "Le Prince"  
Autor: edniiitahh  
Genero: Drama , Romance  
Clasificacion:+13  
Advertencias: Lemon  
Resumen: -Me encontraba en mi carruaje rumbo al Pais del Fuego conocería a mi futuro esposo el Señor Feudal por lo que he escuchado ha sido un muy buen administrador de su reinado, haciendo honor a su apellido Uchiha- ..:SasuSaku:._

_Qout sint genera militiae et de mercenariis militibus _

_Habiendo examinado en todos sus aspectos aquellos principados sobre los que me había propuesto hablar desde un principio, y en cierta forma considerados los motivos de su buena o mala situación; he mostrado también las maneras con las que muchos han tratado de obtener y conservar un principado. Solo me resta hablar, en términos generales, de los distintos tipos de ataque y defensa que se pueden dar._

La oscuridad que la envolvía era su único testigo, su único compañero en esto, sabia que no escaparía, todos la habían dejado, la habían abandonado no era lo suficientemente buena para ellos y lo entendía, no solo lo entendía si no que lo comprendía. Su madre, su padre y ahora la persona que juro protegerla su esposo, nada podía hacer y me lo merezco se dijo, debió de haber sido una buena esposa, de decirle que no quería esperar que en cuanto lo vio supo que el era su destino, supo que estaban destinados ha estar juntos, el y ella, verdadero, autentico y para siempre.

Ya venían por ella y nada podía hacer, tal vez sus gritos alertaran a alguien pero de nuevo, ¿Quien la ayudaría? ¿Quien se apiadaría de una buena para nada como ella?

*Oh no* pensó, este es el fin.

-No, no déjenme en paz, auxilio, auxilio-

-Sakura, sakura, despierta-

-No déjeme-

-Sakura…..-

-Sa.. sa…Sasuke sama?-

-Solo Sasuke y tenias una pesadilla-

-Ohhh! Sasuke Fue horrible-

Lo próximo que sabía era que Sakura estaba en sus brazos llorando tan intensamente que rompió su corazón en pedazos. Había fallado tan enormemente, había fallado como hombre, como esposo, como protector.

Le había prometido a su Dios que cuidaría de ella, y no solo no lo había cumplido si no que había fallado en todas las facetas como persona con su esposa, ahora gracias a eso ella se encontraba asi, traumatizada. ¿Qué hare ahora? Se pregunto.

-Sasuke, sasuke por favor prométeme, prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca, ¿ porque, no me vas a dejar verdad?- los ojos llorosos de Sakura me miraban expectantes.

-Ssshhh! Vuelve a dormir Sakura, yo cuidare de ti-

-Prométemelo por favor Sasuke, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar sola-

-Te lo prometo Sakura. Ahora vuelve a dormir Sakura, estas cansada-

-Si Sasuke kun-

A pesar de que acababa de empeñar mi palabra a mi esposa, que valía esta, no podía cumplir mi promesa de cuidarla de ella, ¿podría cumplir mi promesa y no dejarla sola nunca? A los pocos minutos la respiración acompasada de mi esposa era el único ruido en la inmensa habitación, después de gimotear por unos minutos su esposa estaba dormida. Con ella en brazos, con la belleza de la luna al pie de su ventana, reflejada en la hermosa piel de ella, se dio asco, no podía proteger a su mujer, como se atrevía a llamarse hombre.

Sabía que había fallado, pero lo arreglaría se dijo sería mejor esposo y la haría olvidar por lo que paso, Sakura olvidaría el asalto del que habían sido víctimas.

Acaricio suavemente su cabello rosado, ese que lo había enamorado cuando la vio bajando de su carruaje, lo removió de su cara y con la luan como testigo le hizo una promesa.

-Te amo Sakura, y te juro por lo más sagrado que te hare feliz, que te respetare y te cuidare, desde hoy y para siempre, para siempre tu y yo Sakura-

* * *

_Lo se fue muy corto pero digan conmigo Awwww! no es lindo Sasuke, yo lo amo y como dije hoy en la noche o a mas tardar mañana tengo un nuevo capitulo que ya esta escrito, y para el usuario que me pregunto por " Una Imagen en el Espejo" ya voy a actualizar si solo encontrara donde lo deje, pero bueno gracias por sus reviews e inbox. De corazon gracias. _

_megafanHP _

_Pameliitha Uchiha Lainez_

_Chiharu No Natsumi _

_GenesisSakuritax _

_Kunoichi2518 _

_Hitorijime_

_M-Manakel-K_

_setsuna17_

_Uchiha Kikyo _

_pame18_

_jazuchiha _

_asukasoad _

_marijf22 _

_yoko midori chan _

_Pamys-Chan _

_hikaru-hyuuga_

_Kunoichi2518 _

_yoss _


	11. Chapter 11 De militibus auxiliariis, mix

___Disfruten, advertencia contiene Lemon. _

* * *

_____Titulo: "Le Prince"  
Autor: edniiitahh  
Genero: Drama , Romance  
Clasificacion:+13  
Advertencias: Lemon  
Resumen: -Me encontraba en mi carruaje rumbo al Pais del Fuego conocería a mi futuro esposo el Señor Feudal por lo que he escuchado ha sido un muy buen administrador de su reinado, haciendo honor a su apellido Uchiha- ..:SasuSaku:._

_De militibus auxiliariis, mixtis et propriis._

_Otro tipo de armas inconvenientes son las tropas auxiliares, que son aquellas de las que se dispone por acuerdo con algún personaje de suficiente poder para que ayude en una empresa propia; estas armas pueden ser buenas en si mismas; pero a quien usa de ellas suelen ser muy perjudiciales; porque si pierden quedas deshecho, y si ganan corres el riesgo de convertirte en su prisionero._

-Entonces Sasuke, dime, ¿Como te va en tu nueva vida de casado?- pregunto Kakashi un hombre con inteligencia afilada y sabiduría infinita.

-Hmp-

-Si lo sospeche, tan hablador como siempre no se porque no me sorprende, pero debo aplaudirte Sasuke, tu esposa es muy hermosa.

-Cuida tu boca Kakashi-

-¿Que? Solo digo la verdad es muy hermosa-

-No quiero tener que recordarte que es mi, mi esposa de quien estas hablando viejo pervertido-

-Per.. pervertido yo?, me ofendes Sasuke, en fin dime ¿Como ha estado desde el ataque?-

El silencio se hizo en la habitacion, el no queria recordar eso, no, no lo queria, el conocia a Sasuke talvez mejor de lo que el creia, mejor que el mismo y sabia lo que esto le habia afectado.

-Bien, ya se siente mejor ya no esta enferma

-Pero...- lo interrumpio Kakashi.

-Pero, todas las noches tiene pesadillas y.. y.. no puedo soportar saber que no fui suficientemente hombre para proteguer a mi esposa, mi esposa Kakashi-

-No, Sasuke, no fue tu ...

-Claro que lo fue , wi no fue mi culpa entonces de quien fue? Ella es mi mujer, y yo no, yo no la protegui, falte a mi palabra.

-Sasuke...-

-No Kakashi, no me mires asi fue mi culpa no soy suficientemente hombre-

-No, Sasuke-

-Claro que si- se sentia como un leon enjaulado y se puso de pie tratando en vano de disminuir la presion- Fue como con mis padres-

-No, eso si no te lo permito Sasuke tu eras muy pequeño y..

-No- lo interrumpio el- fue mi culpa yo debia de haber sido mas fuerte-

-Sasuke ya pasaron muchos años-

-Yo, yo debi de haberlos salvado de la muerte si tan solol...

De pronto el choque de un objeto en el suelo los saco de su discusion, hay parada en el quicio de la puerta, sus ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la escena ante ella, en el suelo la bandeja y a su lado la fina porcelana japonesa ya se encontraba hecha de pesazos junto con el te que tan alegremente habia servido con sumo cuidado.

-Yo... lo.. -se agacho rapidamente para levnatar la bandeja y limpiar el desastre que habia ocasionado-

-Sakura, no te molestes- dijo Kakashi- Matsuri, matsuri ven porfavor-

-No- la interrumpio ella- yo lo tire, yo necesito-

-Sasuke- lo llamo Kakashi -¿Porque no te llevas a tu esposa para que se limpie, le cayo algo de té-

-Sakura- se agacho para quedar a su altura y que parara torpemente de intentar regoger la porcelana- ven vamos- la tomo del brazo esperando que no potestara.

-Pero Sasuke yo.

-Vamos, por favor Sakura-

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del Castillo en un silencio incomodo ella queria saber de que estaba hablando que habia hecho que era tan malo, y el estaba preocupado, la tension lo a su habitacion, el abrio la puerta y ella entro atropelladamente a la suite.

-Sasuke sama yo..-

-Ve a limpiarte Sakura-

-Pero y... me retiro con su permiso-

Ni siquiera pudo decir nada se quedo hay, como ido las palabras estaban atoradas en su graganta queria decirle que no se fuera que sentia hablarle de esa manera pero su pasado le afectaba de sobre manera y ella, ella era su futuro uno que no queria empañar con la sombra de su pasado. En cuanto la puerta dek baño estubo cerrada se sento en la orilla de la cama la presion en sus hombros era cada vez mayor sentia que pronto llegaria a su limite.

-No- se dijo a si mismo no podia permitirse eso el tenia muchas responsabilidades, demasiadas talvez, pero el habia sido preparado para eso y podia fallar, simplemente no podia y no lo haria.

-Sasuke sama- la voz de su esposa la saco del calvario de sus pensamientos.

El se hayaba acostado en la cama levanto la cabeza para ver a su esposa fuera del cuarto de baño habia tomado una ducha y solo vestia una pequeña bata de baño.

-Puede... - se sonrojo de los pies a la cabeza- puede ayudarme a vestirme-

-Voy a llamar a tu doncella-

-No, espere, ¿Porque?- su voz sonaba mas debil de lo nomal y en su rostro era evidente que pronto empezaria a llorar.

-¿Porque?¿Porque es tu doncella?-

-No, ¿Por.. porque no me quieres?, ¿Porque huyes de mi?¿Porque no estas conmigo?¿ Por.. porque no me haces el amor?-

-Sakura..-

-¿No soy atractiva verdad?-

-No Sakura- rodeo la cama y se acerco lentamente a ellano queria acorralarla, ni que se sientiera intimidada el no era un cazador y ella la pobre victima, tomo sus manos con las suyas en un gesto tan intimo que ella sintio que las lagrimas se le escapaban.

-¿En.. entonces ¿Que es?-

-Claro que quiero hacerte el amor- soltó una de sus manos y la llevo a su mejilla donde la acaricio con cuidado, sus ojos estaban con ella nunca dejandola- eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido jamas, pero te lo dije nuestra noche de bodas, esperare por ti y a que estes lista.

-Y como sabre cuando este lista Sasuke?-

-Dime, ¿ confías en mi?-

Claro que si Sasukee, confia ciegamente en ti, pondria mi vida en tus manos sin pensarlo dos veces-

-Oh Sakura- la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo a su cuerpo, juntos sintiendo su calor junto con el de ella -No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso-

-Entonces, hazme tuya Sasuke, hazme tuya-

-¿Estas completamente segura?, es decir yo se que la primera vez debe ser especial y esta nisiquiera es nuestra cama-

Sakura se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, era cierto no estabn en su palacio, pero queria borrar todo el rastro de dolor que vio en los ojos de su esposo hace unos minutos y no volver a ver ese dolor , no era como si estuviera mintendo ella en realidad confiaba en Sasuke, le respetaba y le habia tomado un cariño muy especial.

-Si, Sasuke estoy segura-

-Ven aqui cariño mio-

Sin vacilaciones el la tomo en sus brazos y con la llevo as la enorme cama en el centro de la habitacion,, se tomo su tiempo, no tenia prisa.

Acaricio ambas mejillas antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella, era el nectar de los dioses se dijo, sus labios rosados era tan dulces y adictivos, tal como ella, en cuestion de segundos el inocente beso se volvio mas apasionado, sus lenguas llevaban una batalla intensa rapida y pasional.

Se tia su pequeño y fragil cuerpo estremeserse debajo de el suyo mas fuerte y ancho, aunque se habia opromtido a si mismo que iria despacio, lo consumian las anzias de hacerla suya.

-Sasuke- fue un pequeña sonido de su boca que basto para que las llamas de su interior terminaran de consumirlo.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron desnudando, remobiendo las barreras que habia entre su piel, y quedando al natural, sin barreras solo eran ellos dos uniendose y entregandose todo el uno al otro.

Los minutos habian pasado, las caricias habia subido de tono era su primera vez pero el deseo que sentia por el le nublaba la vista, las manos de el la acariciaban por todas partes, aprendionse su cuerpo, guardandolo en su memoria.

Ansiosa por aprender, desesperada por agradar ella lo besaba de manera igualmente apasionada, caricia por caricia al fin desnudos, Sakura se apreto contra su cuerpo. Eso fue una revelacion. La piel le ardia. Ella apreto sus senos contra el vellosedoso y oscuro que cubria el fuerte y musculoso pecho de el y arqueo la espalda para que las caderas se amoldaran al poder rígido de el.

Sakura sintio lo mismo que el, sintio el latir de su corazon, la pasion palpitante, sintio como la estrechaba mas fuerte entre sus brazos como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo. El aliento calido de el se escapo cuando separaron las bocas.

-Hermosa, hermosa...

Luego se volvieron a besar, con un placer tan eléctrico que ella sintió la necesidad de rodearle el cuello con los brazos para mantenerlo atrapado en un cerco tan estrecho que impidiera que reaparecieran los viejos fantasmas. Ella se aferro a el sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos, era imposible distinguir el uno del otro.

-Mas despacio- murmuro el -Paso a paso, no es una guerra-

-Si-

Sakura tumbada a su lado, gimió y Sasuke sintió que lo deseaba. Aquello lo conmovió, lo conmovió ver como ella se entregaba a el totalmente.

-Sasuke..- jadeo ella.

Y el sabia porque. Pero se sentía inseguro tenia miedo de defraudarla. Ella pareció presentir aquello y le acaricio el rostro con las manos y las amoldo a a sus rasgos.

-Si no lo haces, moriré...-

Sasuke deslizo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejándola que sintiera su peso, el poder de la pasión antes de establecer contacto intimo y empezar a empujar lenta, muy lentamente.

Ella dejo de respirar y el cuerpo se le se quedo inmóvil, tanto que Sasuke se detuvo y fijo sus ojos oscuros en ella con preocupación.

-¿Sakura?- murmuro, en su voz se notaba la preocupación- ¿Te he hecho daño?-

No respondió, no podía. Estaba perdida en aquella experiencia. Sentirlo a el, su fuerza, mezclarse con su pasión uniéndose como si fueran un solo cuerpo.

-Te siento Sasuke-

Aquello lo emociono, incrementando el deseo que sentía por ella y la beso larga y profundamente. Ella se abrió como una flor al sol, extendió sus pétalos en las olas de placer que la inundaban, hasta que con una sacudida la flor se abrió por completo con los delicados pétalos temblando para acompañar las sensaciones de sus nervios.

Encima de ella Sasuke temblaba con la fuerza que estaba empleando para hacerla sentir de aquella manera. Cuando los dedos de Sakura lo acariciaron, el tembló de placer. Cuando ella lo beso, el gruño pero la beso de nuevo con urgencia. Cuando estuvo a punto de estallar dentro de ella, el dejo de moverse, mirándola mientras empezaba a temblar en aquella sensación que hizo que el se aferrara a ella y con un cuidado lento le hiciera alcanzar el clímax. El sentía el suyo cada vez mas cerca, pero cuando ella grito su nombre se venció a sus propias sensaciones.

Los dos permanecieron en la cama, aferrados el uno al otro disfrutando la prolongada sensación de bienestar, incapaz de moverse con los corazones latiendo desenfrenados.

-¿Estas bien?- murmuro Sasuke cuando recupero fuerzas para hablar, levantándose un poco para poder acariciar las mejillas de Sakura.

Ella le beso la mano, porque le resultaba hablar todavía.

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? No soy buena escribiendo Lemon así que aquí esta mi intento. Espero les haya gustado y siento por haber tardado tanto. Déjenme saber que es lo que piensan creo que este sera el ultimo capitulo odio las historias en las que se alargan tanto que ya no saben que inventar y se sacan gemelos malvados etc. etc. etc. No se me ocurre un conflicto y creo que solo queda el Epilogo._

**_Peace & Love_**


End file.
